Sleepsand to Love-Sand
by MWolfL
Summary: Sandy meets Maya, a college student who can see him and the other Guardians. They become close friends, though her life proves to be troublesome. Will she be able to keep her new friends? SandyXOC
1. Heart of Belief

One November night a year after Jack and Rosanna were reunited, a young woman with black hair and brown eyes named Maya was gazing out the window of a college dorm room in Oklahoma. She was supposed to be asleep, but she had a big test coming up and was too worried to sleep. Maya was very annoyed, she wanted to see her dream. Nowadays her dreams were among the few times when she was actually happy.

She suddenly jumped back startled: there was a golden man on a golden cloud sending golden tendrils all over. She opened the window.

"Excuse me?" She said quietly, not wanting to wake up her roommate Ernestine.

Sandy, startled, turned around and saw Maya. It was his turn to jump back.

"Hello." Maya smiled.

Sandy pointed to himself.

"Yes you." Maya chuckled. "There's no one else outside."

Sandy flew closer and made images above his head: an eye and him.

"Yes I can see you, why are you surprised?" Maya asked.

Sandy was at first surprised that she could understand his images, but then went back to the topic at hand. He couldn't think of an image that meant 'belief' so he made images of paper and pen.

"One moment." Maya went to grab a piece of paper and a pen and gently removed the screen from the window.

Sandy accepted the paper and pen, and wrote on it: Only those who believe in me can see me.

"Oh I see..." Maya read the paper and then looked up as if she realized something. "Wait, you're the sandman aren't you?"

Sandy nodded.

"It's great to finally meet you, I've been wanting to meet you and the others for a long time." Maya smiled. "You know, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny and such. You see I've always known that you guys are real, I've always believed in you."

Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"Well...I had a rough past so I kept on believing in you guys to give me comfort." Maya now looked sad; Sandy gave her a sympathetic look. "And I never stopped. Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself: my name is Maya."

Sandy smiled and made swirling sand go around him.

"Hm, sand...Sandy. That's your name isn't it?" Maya smiled again.

Sandy nodded, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you Sandy. Say, can you help me out? I can't fall asleep, too worried about this upcoming test." Maya said.

Sandy nodded again. Maya replaced the screen, got back into bed, and Sandy sent one of his dream tendrils to her. He was surprised by her dream: originally he sent her a dream of being on a flying unicorn (or alicorn rather), but she changed it to her flying with Santa Claus and the others, including Sandy himself. Sandy then realized that Maya had a strong imagination and had probably even daydreamed before, for only those with strong imaginations can control their dreams.


	2. Believer vs Skeptic

Even though his work was supposed to be done at night, Sandy ended up visiting Maya again the next day. He went to her window and saw her at her desk doing her homework or something. Her roommate was there reading a textbook so he decided to wait.

"Maya, will you stop wasting time drawing?" Ernestine frowned. "You should be studying for that test."

"I was studying Ernestine, I'm just taking a break." Maya retorted good-naturedly.

"Ugh, I just don't understand you." Ernestine shook her head. "You still read children's books, you spend nearly all your time daydreaming, and you'd rather play with kids then do your work."

"I don't understand you either, you don't even know how to have fun." Maya frowned. "There."

She taped the drawing to the wall. Sandy was a bit startled: it was of him!

"What is that supposed to be?" Ernestine looked at the drawing with confusion.

"You mean who, and he's the sandman." Maya replied. "I had a dream about him last night. Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and even the Tooth Fairy were in it too."

"Seriously? You're still into those myths?" Ernestine scoffed

"Myths? Hey, no one has ever proven that they're not real so how can you be sure that they aren't?" Maya retorted, this time not good-naturedly.

"Because the idea of them is ridiculous. Flying reindeer, a guy made out of sand, a little fairy who collects teeth for no reason, a bunny who delivers eggs when rabbits don't even lay eggs." Ernestine sighed. "I just don't know who came up with those dumb stories."

"They're not dumb!" Maya frowned. "They're fun and comfort you when you feel bad."

"*Hm*, if I need comforting I'll get a cat." Ernestine shrugged. "I'm going to go check the mail."

After she left Sandy tapped the window. Maya brightened instantly.

"Sandy, boy am I glad to see you." Maya opened the window and took the screen off.

Sandy flew in and she replaced the screen.

"It's nice to have someone I can actually talk to." Maya sighed. "No one understands me."

Sandy made an image of three people, one male and one female and one child. Maya looked even sadder and she sat down on her bed.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was a little girl." She said quietly, shedding a tear. "And I was never adopted. The orphanage pays for my education here, which means that I don't have a say in what classes I get."

Sandy now was sad too. He sat down next to her, kinda, and put an arm around her shoulder. She hugged him.

Ernestine then walked in.

"Maya...what are you doing?" She stared.

"Hugging my friend Sandy." Maya said before remembering that only those who believed in Sandy could see him.

"Oh no...not another imaginary friend." Ernestine groaned. "First that stupid alicorn and now...what kind of creature is Sandy anyway?"

"He's the sandman." Maya decided to just be honest even though Ernestine would never believe.

"Seriously? Well considering you love to daydream so much I guess I can't be surprised." Ernestine sighed before tossing Maya an envelope. "Here, we got our list of classes for next semester."

"Oh joy." Maya said dryly as she opened the envelope. "Economics? Trigonometry? Oh no! I'm sick and tired of these boring classes."

"Boring? They're useful. Besides, they'll help us get really good jobs in the future." Ernestine frowned.

"But they don't relate to the kind of job I want." Maya protested.

"Which is what?"

"Something to do with kids, like working at a children's bookstore. Or maybe starting my own orphanage."

"Maya, you really should grow up." Ernestine shook her head.

"And become like you? No thanks." Maya retorted.

"Hey!" Ernestine glared, insulted. "One of these days you'll learn your lesson, even if it takes you becoming homeless while I have a high-class job to do it."

Maya just turned away, hiding her tears.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late for my next class." Ernestine then saw the time. "You have a class soon too so get your act together and start acting like an adult. Which you are, you're twenty-two for crying out loud. Grow up or fail. Your choice."

She left.

Maya, who was still sad about her parents, collapsed onto her bed and cried. Sandy rubbed her back comfortingly. He then snapped his fingers, getting her attention.

"What is it?" She asked, still sniffling a little.

Sandy made an image of the two of them playing in a park.

"Really? But what about my next class?" Maya was surprised that he'd suggest her ditching class.

Sandy made an image of her and of a smiley face.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you want to cheer me up." Maya wiped her eyes. "I was just a bit surprised that's all."

Sandy nodded understandingly, and went over to the door and opened it. He gestured for her to follow.

"Well, my next class is calculus, which I hate." Maya frowned. "I am falling behind a little...I mean I am smart but if I get bored I automatically start daydreaming. Did a lot when I was a kid and now it's a habit I can't break... Oh what the heck? Missing one class isn't going to cause me to automatically fail. Let's go."

Sandy smiled. Maya got on her winter clothes and followed him outside. They then headed for a park with her driving and him flying nearby.

Once they got to the park they saw that they were pretty much alone. Obviously the kids were still in school.

"Good, we have the place to ourselves." Maya smiled. "I haven't played in a park in years, this is going to be great."

They went into the park and played. The played on the swings and slides, and also made some snow sculptures and had a snowball fight. They ended up collapsing on a park bench laughing...well Sandy looked like he was laughing but you couldn't hear it.

"Thank you Sandy, this is the most fun I've had in years. In fact...it's the most fun I've had since my parents died." Maya was now suddenly sad again; Sandy looked disappointed. "Oh don't worry, you made me feel better. It's just...I can't think of my parents without becoming sad again. They were the only ones before you who understood me and...I still really miss them."

Sandy made a huge building and a question mark above his head.

"The orphanage was awful." Maya sighed; she then told him about her life in the orphanage.

Sandy was furious, he couldn't believe such a place existed.

"It's an old-fashioned orphanage, that's why it's so strict. Plus the headmistress doesn't know anything about fun." Maya shrugged. "Don't feel bad for me, I'm just glad to be out of there. I'm just worried about the kids who are there now."

Sandy was a bit stunned, she responded as if she knew that he was thinking sympathetic and angry thoughts about her being in that kind of orphanage.

"Thank you Sandy, I had a lot of fun." Maya smiled. "But I'd better get back now, it's almost dinnertime."

Sandy nodded and formed an eye and a question mark.

"Of course we'll see each other again." Maya smiled. "In fact we'll be seeing each other a lot if you can balance visiting me with your work. When I'm not in class I'm normally reading or drawing but I'd rather play outside with you."

Sandy smiled and waved.

"See you later!" Maya waved back as she headed for her car.

When Maya got back she saw an angry Ernestine in the eating section of the dorm.

"What's this I hear about you ditching classes?" Ernestine demanded.

"I had enough with the boring classes and I decided to have some fun." Maya cooly replied. "I was out playing."

"With your imaginary friend no doubt. How many times to I have to tell you Maya: grow up!" Ernestine snapped before leaving to get her food.

Maya pouted and got her food. She then sat alone and ate in silence.


	3. Meeting the Other Guardians

Tomorrow came and went and Sandy learned another detail about Maya: she loved to make up her own creatures. When he visited her he saw her drawing all sorts of creatures he had never seen before. Maya introduced him to each of her creatures. She then read one of her favorite books to him.

The next day Sandy headed for the North Pole. He already like Maya a lot and wanted her to meet the other Guardians. He wanted her to have more friends. He went to North and made images of a snowflake, a bunny, and a fairy.

"Oh, you want me to contact other Guardians?" North said.

Sandy nodded.

"Anything wrong?"

Sandy shook his head. Instead he just smiled.

"Ah, good news then. Very well." North turned on the northern lights.

The other Guardians showed up.

"So what's up?" Jack asked.

"Sandy has good news for us." North said.

"I hope it's worth the trip, I still have loads of eggs to paint." Bunnymund frowned.

"Ha, I have presents to deliver sooner and you don't see me complaining." North smirked.

"Not now guys, come on." Tooth interrupted before Bunnymund could retort.

"So what's the good news mate?" Bunnymund asked, deciding to listen to Tooth rather than argue some more.

Sandy created a basic human image.

"You met a human?" Jack guessed.

Sandy nodded and altered the human image so that the image being an woman was obvious.

"Hold the- An adult human?" Bunnymund was surprised.

"What is she like?" Tooth asked.

Sandy frowned, flew away, and came back with a dictionary. He started leafing through it.

"What is he doing?" Jack asked.

"He probably came across word he couldn't turn into image." North guessed.

Sandy nodded and continued leafing until he found the word he was looking for. He then smiled and pointed at it. Tooth flew over to read it.

"Imaginative." She read. "Really?"

Sandy nodded and made the image 22 above his head.

"Wait, are you saying that despite being an adult she has a strong imagination?" Bunnymund guessed.

Sandy nodded and made the image of a kid.

"A kid's imagination?" Bunnymund was surprised again.

Sandy nodded and went back to leafing through the dictionary until he found the next word he needed. He then pointed at all of them and at the word.

"Belief." Tooth read. "Are you saying she believes in all of us?"

Sandy nodded. Everyone stared at him with their mouths open. Sandy then made an image of an adult woman and them with an arrow between them. The arrow was pointing to the Guardians.

"Whoa, you want to introduce her to us?" Jack realized.

Sandy made a check mark image.

"Have you lost parts of your mind in another part of the world?" Bunnymund cried. "You can't bring a human to our realms!"

"Jamie and Sophie come here a lot you know." Jack reminded him.

"They're kids, that's different! She's an adult!"

"Well I'm an adult and I used to be a human." Jack shrugged. "Personally I'd like to meet her, after all Sandy obviously likes her."

"Your case was different, you lost your humanity **before** you met us!" Bunnymund retorted.

"Excuse me?" Jack snapped, insulted. "I may be mischievous but I'm not heartless!"

"Not that kind of humanity, I meant...uh, what's the term I'm looking for?" Bunnymund looked around.

"Mortality?" Tooth guessed.

"Thank you, yes that."

Jack relaxed.

"Come on Bunny, Sandy is oldest of us and knows more." North pointed out. "If he trusts this woman then we should too."

"Knows more?" Bunnymund scoffed. "He only sees humans when they're asleep! Not counting when we were battling Pitch but that was different, those were kids."

"Uh, technically I'm the only one here who sees humans awake and take it from me: most of them can be trusted." Jack said. "And not just kids either, I've seen a lot of kind adults who care about others and wouldn't harm anything other than a fly."

"Besides, Sandy must've met her while she was awake, meaning he got to know her very well." Tooth added. "Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten the idea in the first place."

"Fine," Bunnymund groaned. "But don't bring her to my warren until I get to know her."

Rosanna suddenly flew in.

"*Phew* Hi guys, sorry I'm late. A brother and sister had a nasty argument and it took a while to get them to remember how much they care about each other." She said. "So what'd I miss?"

"Sandy has a new friend, a woman." Jack said.

"No way, she could see him?" Rosanna was surprised.

"And rest of us apparently, she still believes in us." North said. "Except maybe you since you're still new."

"Yeah, I probably won't get any believers for a long time." Rosanna shrugged. "It's cool though, as long as I have Jack I don't care. But I'd still like to meet...uh, what's her name?"

Sandy got a piece of paper and a pen from nearby and wrote it. Tooth was still near him so she read it.

"Maya." Tooth smiled. "That's a pretty name."

"Okay, I'd still like to meet Maya." Rosanna said.

"You will, Sandy wants to bring her here to meet all of us." Tooth said.

"Neat-" Rosanna saw Bunnymund's expression. "Don't tell me, Bunny's not happy about it."

"You know how I am about humans." Bunnymund shrugged.

"Yeah, Jack and I both know." Rosanna rolled her eyes. "Listen, if you guys can handle the Boogeyman then a human is no big deal right?'

"She has point." North agreed.

"Well, she's still not allowed in my warren until I get to know her." Bunnymund was stubborn.

Sandy just shrugged as if to say 'fair enough'.

The next weekend, Sandy took Maya out in his sand plane. It was done at night so that people wouldn't freak out about Maya being in midair.

"So where are we going?" Maya asked.

Sandy made images of Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, and Tooth Fairy.

"We're going to meet the others?" Maya gasped happily before hugging him. "Sandy, you're the best."

Sandy just blushed slightly and started the plane. They flew to the North Pole.

"I'm in the North Pole." Maya said giddily. "I'm in the North Pole. This is beyond awesome!"

Sandy grinned and led her inside.

"Whoa, yetis?" Maya gasped. "I've read about them...no idea they built the toys though. What about the elves?"

"They test the toys and other odd jobs." North said. "We just let them believe that they build the toys."

"Santa Claus!" Maya gasped. "Oh this is just getting better and better."

"So you're Maya, Sandy told us a little about you." North smiled. "You know me as Santa Claus but my real name is North. The others will be here soon."

Sure enough the other Guardians arrived.

"The Easter Bunny!" Maya gasped. "Whoa, you're huge."

"Name's Bunnymund, and I know martial arts so you'd better be careful." Bunnymund frowned.

Sandy frowned back.

"Bunny, come on, be nice." North said sternly.

"Don't mind him." Jack chuckled, having just arrived. "Kangaroo here is way overprotective."

"Bunny! And someone has to balance out your carelessness." Bunnymund retorted.

Maya giggled.

"They don't get along do they?" She guessed knowingly.

"One represents spring and the other represents winter, you do the math." Tooth chuckled, flying in. "Okay girls, remember, ten incisors in Texas and fourteen molars in Wyoming and Montana."

Tooth's helpers saluted and flew away.

"Sorry about that, working every single night is no picnic." Tooth shrugged. "But it's worth it."

"Wow the Tooth Fairy...you're bigger than I expected." Maya remarked.

"Yeah, part human." Tooth chuckled. "My other fairies are closer to the size you probably imagined me as. My full name is Toothiana but you can just call me Tooth. In case you haven't guessed the guy with the white hair and staff is Jack Frost."

"Figured as much." Maya nodded.

"Gotta admit, it's cool meeting an adult who can see me." Jack remarked. "Up until about two years ago no one believed in me."

"Oh, that must've been really lonely." Maya said empathetically.

"Yeah, it was." Jack admitted.

"I know how you feel, until I met Sandy I was pretty much alone too." Maya said sadly. "I don't have any friends except for him."

"We're your friends too." Tooth smiled. "Though it'll take a while for Bunny to warm up to you."

"It's okay." Maya smiled. "I'm just glad to finally meet all of you."

"Oh, Maya my sister Rosanna is here now." Jack said suddenly said upon seeing a flash of pink. "She's the Guardian of Family Love."

Maya instantly saw Rosanna, who had just arrived.

"Man, I hate being late." Rosanna frowned. "Gotta consider getting assistants like Tooth's fairies. So this is Maya, it's really nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Maya smiled. "But, uh, why are you a kid?"

"Heh, bit of a long story." Jack chuckled.

"I'd still love to hear it, I love stories." Maya said.

So, they told her the story. She was surprised by the whole thing but glad that everything worked out for the best.

Maya hung out with them for many hours until finally she had to return to the college. North, Tooth, Jack, and Rosanna liked her a lot. Bunnymund didn't want to admit it yet but he liked her too.

Days passed as Maya and Sandy hung out. Sometimes she hung out with the other Guardians too, mostly Jack. Eventually Bunnymund even warmed up to her enough to let her visit his warren. She also got to visit Sandy's island and Tooth's palace and was amazed by all three places. Not too much later Maya met Jamie and Sophie, and became good friends with them. She couldn't visit them all the time but they did meet up in the Guardian's homes a few times, including the area around Jack's pond.


	4. Love and Depression

By December Sandy had started to visit her every day, and kept blushing whenever she complimented him or hugged him. After some thinking he realized that he had fallen in love with her. He worried about it though, after all she was mortal. He decided to talk to North about it.

"What brings you here Sandy?" North asked.

Sandy made the image of a heart and the image of Maya.

"You've fallen in love with Maya?" North was surprised.

Sandy nodded.

"Oh..." North said. "Love is good and all but...you know she is mortal."

Sandy nodded again, only this time sadly. He then made the heart image bigger.

"Well...if you truly love her, then perhaps things will work out." North said.

Sandy smiled.

Meanwhile, Maya had fallen in love with Sandy as well. She didn't realize it until one day, when she was daydreaming about him...

"Maya!" Ernestine snapped.

Maya sat up startled.

"It's time for our next class, come on." Ernestine said more calmly.

"Oh, right..." Maya's mind was still on Sandy.

"What were you daydreaming about this time?" Ernestine sighed.

"This guy I met a while back." Maya shrugged.

"Well, it's about time you got interested in dating. You should grow up before telling him your feelings though, no guy would want to date anyone immature." Ernestine started to leave.

Maya was stunned, had she fallen in love with Sandy? She grabbed her stuff and went to class with Ernestine. She ended up spending the class thinking about it. She though about how Sandy was nice, sweet, fun, understood her, was sympathetic about her problems, and liked her for herself. That's when she knew that she really had fallen in love with him.

"So, who's the guy you like?" Ernestine asked after class.

"Sandy." Maya was still lost in her thoughts and so spoke without thinking.

"Your imaginary friend?" Ernestine was appalled. "You have just sunk an all time low."

"He is not imaginary, he's real!" Maya retorted.

"He is not, the sandman isn't real!" Ernestine snapped. "Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, they're all made up! And if you believe they are real then you're not immature you're insane!"

"SHUT UP!" Maya screamed.

Ernestine did and looked at Maya with shock. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone in the hallway stared at Maya and Ernestine.

"Shut...up..." Maya said tensely. "Just shut up and leave me alone! I'm tired of you telling me what to do, I'm tired of the orphanage controlling my life, and I am tired of this stupid college! From now on, I'm controlling my own life. Good bye forever!"

Maya ran for her dorm room, leaving Ernestine frozen, still in shock.

Maya then packed up and drove for the park where she could be alone since she wanted to calm down before looking for a job. To help her calm down she thought about Sandy again. She then remembered that he was immortal and she wasn't. How could they be together? Even so, she loved him so much that she hoped that they would find a way. She sang how she felt:

I lose my way, no one cares

The words I say, no one hears

My life it seems

Is a world of dreams

Deep in the night, you'll find me

Dream and you're right behind me

Stay if you will stay

We'll dream the night away

Dreams to dream in the dark of the night

When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right

I can see so far in my dreams

I'll follow my dreams

Until they come true

There is a star waiting to guide us

Shining inside us when we close our eyes!

Come with me, you will see what I mean

There's a world inside no one else ever sees

You will go so far in my dreams

Somewhere in my dreams,

Your dreams will come true

Don't let go, if you stay close to me

In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see

Dreams to dream, as near as can be

Inside you and me, that always come true

Inside you and me, that always come true

By that point she had calmed down. So she left and searched for a job. She went to all the places that served kids, but no one was hiring. Nothing was available. She even tried the cafes and such but still no luck.

Finally, it was nighttime. Maya hadn't had dinner or even lunch since she hadn't had enough money to buy food outside campus. Depressed, cold, tired, and hungry, she went to the park where she and Sandy first played. She sat down on a bench and daydreamed of playing with him again. She then started to cry.

"I don't have any human friends, I don't have a family." She sobbed. "I have nothing. I might as well end it all right here."

She then lay down, and started to close her eyes. But then, Sandy showed up worried. He had been looking for her ever since he saw that both her and her stuff wasn't in her dorm room.

"Sandy." She smiled and sat up, glad she'll be able to see him one last time. "I'm so glad you came. I have nothing left, and except for you I have no one left. I quit school, but no one is hiring and there's no one to take me in. I've decided to just sleep my life away here. Can you give me one last wonderful dream before I die?"

Sandy, for the first time in his life, started to shed tears. He was crying.

"Don't cry, just be glad that you were able to give me my first true friend before I died." Maya took his hands gently.

Sandy shook his head and made the imaged of a coffin. He then put an X through the image.

"I know you don't want me to die, but what do I have to live for?" She sighed.

Sandy pointed to himself.

"For you? Well, I'm mortal and so was going to die anyway." Maya shrugged. "But if you want me to continue living a few more decades very well. Anything for you."

Sandy beamed, relieved...and then Maya suddenly smiled at him. She glanced upward, causing him to put his hand above his head in confusion. That's when he felt an image above his head, one he hadn't put there on purpose. He brought it down and blushed a deep gold upon seeing it: it was a heart. A Valentine type heart. He quickly hid the heart behind his back but Maya reached for it and took it. She then placed it on her chest, over her own heart and continued smiling at him. He looked at her with disbelief and pointed to himself again. She nodded. Sandy still couldn't believe it, but he smiled anyway. Maya then pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Sandy was so happy he created sand fireworks that exploded into heart shapes above them.

"Sandy, I promise to stay alive for you but I'm still really tired." Maya said after the kiss. "Can you fly me somewhere warm to sleep?"

Sandy nodded and gently picked her up before giving her a wonderful dream: the two of them just hanging out and having fun. He then created his sand plane and gently placed her inside before taking off. He also made sure to grab her stuff before taking off, though he had to leave her car behind. No matter, something told him that if she did travel in the future it would mostly be with him.

Maya enjoyed the dream immensely, especially since a beautiful song played during it:

Lay your head on your pillow now

Close your eyes

I'll tuck you in and I'll kiss you goodnight

While you and your teddy bear are countin' sheep

Next thing you know, you'll be fast asleep

Sleep now my angel your long day is done

The very best part of the night has begun

Cause we get a present when we go to sleep

We get to dream

If you have a dream your dream can come true

A whole world of wonder is waiting for you

Life's an adventure there's so much to do

If you have a dream your dream can come true

You can go walkin' on peppermint clouds

And see yourself being' a real circus clown

Sail on a river of strawberry cream

Be a star or an astronaut, follow your dream

A whole world of wonder is waiting for you

Life's an adventure there's so much to do

If you have a dream your dream can come true

If you have a dream your dream can come true

A whole world of wonder is waiting for you

Life's an adventure there's so much to do

If you have a dream your dream can come true

Dream on...dream my love

A dream is a whisper from above

If you have a dream your dream can come true

A whole world of wonder is waiting for you

Life's an adventure there's so much to do

If you have a dream your dream can come true

The dream even matched the song. First she and Sandy walked on peppermint clouds, then they were circus clowns performing stunts, then they were in a gondola on a strawberry cream river. There was only one thing that could make the dream better, and she decided to create that thing.

Later on, as Sandy continued the trip, he got a surprise: the images in Maya's dream were of him proposing to her! He blushed a very deep gold. Then the scene changed to them getting married...and then, the scene changed to them having a child. By that point Sandy got over it and just smiled at the scene. He realized that he liked the idea of spending the rest of eternity with her.

Eventually, they reached the North Pole.

"Sandy?" North said. "What are you and Maya doing here?"

Sandy explained as best he could with his images.

"Okay...if I got this right Maya left college and didn't have anywhere else to go?" North guessed.

Sandy nodded.

"Very well, she can stay here." North smiled.

Sandy smiled back gratefully. He did consider taking her to his island but it wasn't fit for human life. Guardians were fine on the island but humans were only comfortable visiting it.

The other Guardians soon learned what was going on. They were sorry that Maya was having such a horrible life, but were also glad that she was warm and safe now. Maya, in turn, was glad that she now could have a fun life. To earn her keep Maya took up helping the yetis paint the toys.

Rosanna was especially glad that Maya was staying with North because she only had Tooth and Natallii to hang out with beforehand. Tooth was always busy and Natallii was more of a mother figure she could cook with than a friend she could play with. However with Maya around Rosanna could now play female-type games like tea parties (which Jack hated) more often. Sometimes Rosanna, Jack, Sandy, and Maya played together, other times Sandy was too busy so it was just Rosanna, Jack, and Maya. Now and then Jack got real busy too so it was just Rosanna and Maya. Of course Rosanna got busy often as well, and those times were when Maya helped the yetis paint. Or sometimes help Natallii cook.

Eventually Christmas Eve came around and North took off on his flight as usual. Sandy slept in a room next to Maya's room, since he didn't have to work as hard Christmas Eve due to the kids already having dreams of their own about the next morning. The rest of the Guardians were sleeping at their usual homes, except for Tooth and her fairies of course.


	5. A Grinch of an Enemy

But just then, a dark shadow attacked North in his sleigh. North tried to fight back but it was no use, the creature dumped North in the snow and flew away. North used one of his snow globes to go back to the North Pole. Once there he woke up Sandy.

"Sandy, we have emergency." North said quietly, not wanting to risk waking up Maya. "My sleigh has been sleigh-napped."

Sandy, awake, made an image of a Night-Mare.

"No not Pitch, it was Sin." North said. "We must get other Guardians."

Sandy saluted and flew to the other Guardians. He used his dreamsand to let Jack, Rosanna, and Bunnymund know to wake up and head to the North Pole, and then found Tooth and used his images to tell her to head for the North Pole. Everyone showed up without complaint since they knew the emergency must be a very serious one.

"What's the emergency?" Tooth asked once she arrived.

"Sin sleigh-napped my sleigh, we must get it back." North said.

"I knew that neanderthal would attack you one of these days." Bunnymund shook his head, annoyed.

"Who's Sin?" Rosanna asked.

"Yeah, remember Rosanna and I are still new." Jack added.

"Sin is the one responsible for naughty kids, like how Pitch is responsible for making kids feel fear." North explained.

"He goes around hitting people with his magic coal." Tooth added. "Once a person is hit he or she becomes naughty and does a bad thing or two. Often it's short-lived, but if the person doesn't have a strong immunity to the coal the effects can last longer and can sometimes even become permanent. Unlike most of the rest of us Sin can affect adults as well as kids, though kids can be more immune to his powers thanks to North and Christmas."

"Which is why he sleigh-napped sleigh, he must be tired of competition." North nodded.

"So how does he hit people with coal?" Rosanna asked. "Just throws it at them?"

"Short distances yes, he uses his club to get those who are farther away from him." Tooth said.

"A club?" Jack scoffed. "Really?"

"Why do you think I called him a neanderthal?" Bunnymund pointed out.

"Uh, Bunny, neanderthals were possibly kindest of prehistoric humans." North said.

"Well they weren't the brightest." Bunnymund shrugged.

The rest of the Guardians looked at each other and shrugged too, deciding to drop the subject.

"So what are we going to do?" Maya showed up.

"Oh, sorry Maya didn't mean to wake you." North said.

"It's cool, I just got worried when I heard your voice here that's all." Maya smiled but then frowned. "I overheard everything. If there's anything I can do to help..."

"Just stay here where it's safe." Jack said. "Rosanna, you too."

"What?" Rosanna protested. "Come on, I'm a Guardian too." She hugged Jack. "I want to come."

"Sorry Anna, but I can't risk almost losing you again." Jack pried her off. "I'll be okay, I promise."

North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth had already gathered in another section of the room. North had a snowglobe in his hand.

"Good thing I put tracker on sleigh." North remarked. "Jack, come on. Is time to go."

"Gotta go. Look after Maya for Sandy okay sis?" Jack joined the other Guardians.

"Sandy...please be careful." Maya said. "I love you."

Sandy made a big heart above his head and smiled at her reassuringly. He and the others disappeared.

"Oh, I wish we could've gone with them." Maya wrung her hands. "I'm already really worried about Sandy."

"Same here, except about Jack." Rosanna frowned; she then saw some snowglobes nearby and smirked. "So, why not? Let's follow them."

"I'm with you." Maya agreed.

They went to a snowglobe, said "North's sleigh" and went through the portal that appeared after they tossed it.

They reappeared near the other Guardians in a wooded area near a cliff. They quickly hid behind some trees before anyone could spot them. Fortunately, the others were too busy concentrating on Sin to notice anything else. Rosanna and Maya did see that Sin was like a black-colored Grinch with yellow eyes.

Jack, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund began to fight Sin. North took the opportunity to get back into his sleigh and finish his delivery. A few minutes later Sin, who actually was stupid as Bunnymund had hinted earlier, growled upon realizing that he had been tricked.

"That's it!" He said. "First I'll make all of you naughty, and then I'll destroy Christmas!"

He started batting coals towards the other Guardians like a mechanical ball launcher. The other Guardians were forced to hide behind trees.

"Now what?" Bunnymund scowled.

"Wait for him to run out of ammo?" Jack suggested.

"He doesn't exactly run out of ammo...but he can wear himself out enough to not be able to fire anymore coals." Tooth said. "I guess we'll just have to wait for that. Either that or figure out how to strike him without getting hit by a piece of coal. That means it's up to either you two or Sandy."

Meanwhile, Maya had snuck around everyone to get closer to Sandy, who was a bit farther away from the other Guardians.

"He's firing them too fast for me to get a clear shot from here, but maybe I'll be able to get him if I fly higher up." Jack decided.

He flew up...and saw a flash of pink and silver nearby.

"Oh no." Jack groaned.

He flew over to the flash and sure enough there was Rosanna.

"Rosanna I told you to stay at the North Pole." Jack scolded.

"Well I was really worried about you." Rosanna pouted.

Jack sighed, because of that he couldn't really be mad at her. But then he thought of something else.

"You brought Maya with you didn't you?" He guessed, annoyed.

"You know, sometimes I hate it when you prove that you know me so well." Rosanna shook her head.

Jack facepalmed.

"What were you thinking? You know if anything happens to Maya Sandy will be furious with you." Jack frowned. "I've seen his temper, it's not pretty."

"Well..." Rosanna had to admit that she hadn't thought of that.

"Just stay here, I'm going to fight back with my ice." Jack sighed. "And once I spot Maya I'm going to tell her to run away from here."

He then flew up and started sending blasts of ice towards Sin. This distracted Sin enough for Sandy to start whipping at him with his gold sand whips. Sandy slowly got closer, preparing to knock Sin out with a sand club, when Sin struck him aside with his own club. Sandy sailed through the air a little and landed, dazed, under a tree. Maya watched the scene with wide eyes.

"And now to make you naughty!" Sin prepared to fire a coal at Sandy.

"NO!" Maya leapt forward and grabbed Sin's wrists.

"What are you...? Stop that!" Sin protested as he struggled to escape her grasp. "Why-wha-whoa-whoa-whoa!"

Maya screamed. She and Sin had both fallen over the cliff in their struggle!

Sandy watched this with a huge question mark over his head, wide eyes, and a dropped jaw. The question mark then turned into an exclamation mark and he flew down the cliff.

"Was that Maya?" Bunnymund couldn't believe it.

"It was, she and Rosanna followed us." Jack flew down.

"Come on!" Tooth flew after Sandy.

Jack and Rosanna did too - Rosanna could fly by using the wind like Jack - while Bunnymund used his tunnels. All of them caught up with Sandy on a beach. Maya was nowhere in sight.

"Sandy I-I'm sorry." Rosanna started to sob.

Sandy turned, saw Rosanna, and instantly realized how Maya had followed him and the other Guardians.

"Maya was really worried about you...and I was worried about Jack." Rosanna continued to sob. "We just wanted to make sure that you both would be okay...I didn't mean for this to happen."

Sandy at first looked mad, but softened and gently put a hand on Rosanna's shoulder to let her know that he didn't blame her.


	6. The New Guardian

"Look!" Bunnymund pointed ahead.

Sandy turned and he and everyone else looked. There was Maya, she had just washed up on shore. Sandy rushed over to her. The others followed but made sure to give Sandy and Maya their space.

"I wonder where Sin is?" Bunnymund searched the ocean.

"Probably drowned...unless he's immortal like us." Jack guessed.

"Kinda. Only one thing can kill him: being near an ultimate selfless act." Tooth said. "I think Maya risking her life for Sandy killed him."

Sandy, meanwhile, was desperately trying to wake Maya up. He used CPR on her, and even created a sand version of shock paddles. It was no use, she was dead. Sandy started silently crying and hugged Maya. An image of a heart formed over his head...only for it to break in two. Both pieces then broke three more times so that there were now six pieces.

At this point North showed up in his sleigh.

"Managed to finish deliveries so I thought I'd check-oh no." North had just seen Maya and Sandy. "Oh...I'm so sorry Sandy."

"We all are." Tooth nodded.

"Aye mate, she was a good one." Bunnymund finally admitted.

"If only I hadn't brought her with me." Rosanna sobbed.

"Hey, if you hadn't then Sandy would've been hit with that coal." Tooth reminded her gently, wiping her eyes. "Either way it would've ended badly."

"Except the coal would've worn off." Rosanna looked down sadly.

"But who knows how much damage Sandy might've caused before it did. This isn't your fault Rosanna, it just...happened." Tooth then hugged her.

"Sandy." Jack said gently, flying closer to him. "Maya's not really gone you know."

Sandy looked at Jack confused, still crying.

"As long as you love her she'll always be in your heart." Jack explained gently. "Rosanna was always in my heart even when I had forgotten her and I know you'll never forget Maya."

Sandy gave him a grateful but sad smile.

" _She won't be gone physically for long either._ " Man-In-Moon's voice suddenly said as a moonbeam shined on Maya. " _She truly loved you Sandy, she loved you enough to stay alive for you despite her depression and also loved you enough to sacrifice her life for you even though your life hadn't been in danger. You deserve true love old friend, so I'll give yours back to you."_

Maya now started to glow. Everyone stared at the sight mouths open.

" _Maya can stay with you for all eternity now Sandy."_

Maya stopped glowing. Her simple dress had been replaced with a white gown and sash and her black hair was now rainbow colored. She then opened her eyes, which were brown no longer! Instead they were blue.

" _Maya is now the Guardian of Imagination."_

"Who...who said that?" Maya said weakly, still waking up a bit. "Who...Sandy!" She suddenly hugged Sandy, who was frozen with shock and disbelief.

"Weird, when I died the trauma made me lose my memory." Jack frowned, confused.

"Who are you?" Maya then said to Jack; she then saw the other Guardians. "Who are all of you?"

"Wait, she remembers Sandy but doesn't know who we are?" Rosanna was confused.

"Sandy must've been the last thing on her mind before she died." Tooth realized. "Often when someone dies they only remember the last thing on their mind."

"Of course...as I was drowning my mind was first on Rosanna but just before I died I saw the moon glowing extra brightly and wondered about it." Jack remembered. "That's why I focused on the moon when I first woke up as Jack Frost."

"North, can I have a couple snowglobes?" Tooth asked.

"Sure thing." North tossed her a couple.

"Thanks." She said before saying the name of her home and tossing one snowglobe onto the ground; she disappeared.

"I still don't understand...what's going on?" Maya asked.

"You'll remember soon, Tooth just left to get your memories." Bunnymund said. "Well, at least your childhood ones anyway."

Tooth came back thanks to another snowglobe.

"Good thing you were born relatively recently, it made it easy to find your teeth." Tooth said as she handed Maya her teeth capsule.

Maya gently brushed the flat side and most of her memories came back. The memories of her and parents having fun, the memory of her parents' deaths, and the memories of the orphanage. Since she had gotten her memories back so soon she slowly started to remember the other Guardians as well. However, instead of acknowledging this, she just started crying.

"What's wrong?" Rosanna asked.

"My past." Maya sobbed. "I had a horrible childhood."

Finally, she explained her past to the other Guardians. She and her parents had been happy at first until her parents died in a car accident when she was four. She was taken to an orphanage, which happened to be a very strict orphanage. The kids were trained to be obedient and serious, and weren't allowed to have fun. They weren't even allowed to cry about their pasts. Because of this Maya comforted herself about her parents' deaths and had fun by daydreaming herself into better places. The daydreaming ended up becoming a habit that she still can't break. Fortunately, the orphans were allowed to keep their old items so she was able to keep her clothes and toys and books. She also used the books and toys to escape her hard life. No one wanted to adopt her, since all the parents who came to that orphanage wanted well behaved obedient children and didn't care about how imaginative they were or what they liked to do for fun. This meant that she spent the rest of her childhood and her teenage years in the orphanage, and then was forced to go to the college and take the classes of their choice instead of her own. Ernestine, a fellow orphan who had been adopted, went to that college too.


	7. Regret and Reform

The older Guardians were disgusted by this, except for Jack. Jack was furious. He flew away.

"Oh boy, we'd better follow before Jack does something rash." North sighed.

Jack kept flying until he reached the orphanage. He knew which one it was due to Maya telling him and the other Guardians the name of it.

"Time to give the kids a true sense of fun." He said to himself.

He froze the windows of one bedroom and then tapped on the window with a branch. This woke up a few kids, and their startled gasps woke up the rest: Jack was now drawing on the window frost. The kids started talking with delight and confusion at the scene. This eventually got the headmistress's attention, which Jack knew because she suddenly entered the room frowning. He just continued to draw, and the sight made her scream. She leapt back and knocked a lamp over, breaking it. This resulted in a frayed wire setting the rug it was on alight. The fire slowly started to increase.

Jack, concerned, quickly opened the windows and created an icy slide for the kids and the headmistress. He then went into the other bedrooms and woke up the kids before writing on the windows 'fire everyone out'. All the kids rushed outside before the fire could get worse.

The ones who had been in the other bedrooms then asked the ones who had been in the bedroom Jack first visited asked what was going on. The kids from the first bedroom described what they saw and they all pondered about the frost. The headmistress, meanwhile, was calling the fire department. They eventually arrived and went in to put out the fire. Just before the firemen arrived the other Guardians did too.

It then was revealed that Ernestine lived close to the orphanage when she wasn't on campus, for she appeared from across the street.

"Is everyone all right?" She asked.

The headmistress and kids confirmed it. They then explained what had happened.

"Hey, I heard about this guy who can create frost and snow." One kid then spoke up. "I think his name is Jack Frost."

The name spread amongst the kids, and slowly they started to believe that it was Jack Frost who had drawn on the windows.

"Look!" One kid pointed near the ice slide.

There was Jack Frost. Eventually all the kids could see him. Jack just beamed, he never expected to get so many believers at once. The headmistress and Ernestine couldn't believe it at first, but all the kids reacting the same towards seeing Jack Frost near the slide made it hard to fight their belief. Jack flying over to greet and talk to all the kids made it even harder. Finally, the headmistress and Ernestine ended up seeing Jack. The headmistress was just speechless.

"No way...no way..." Ernestine felt as if she was losing her mind. "It can't be true, it just can't be."

"Well, it is." Jack Frost said. "Who are you?"

"Ernestine." Ernestine was still staring.

"Oh yeah, Maya told me and the others about you." Jack remembered.

"The others...they're real...?" Ernestine was still very boggled.

"They're right next to you. Sandy the Sandman, North, or Santa Clause, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, and Toothiana the Tooth Fairy." Jack pointed.

Ernestine looked, saw them, and freaked. The kids and headmistress saw them too, though only the headmistress freaked as well. The kids were just happy and excited.

"They're real...they're real..." Ernestine had pretty much lost it now. "Maya was right...I don't believe it..."

"Oh, almost forgot. My sister Rosanna, the Guardian of Family Love, is here too." Jack added. "And Maya, she's the Guardian of Imagination now."

Ernestine then saw Rosanna and Maya. So did the headmistress and the kids.

"Maya?" Ernestine gasped. "What...how...?"

"I sacrificed my life to save Sandy from one of their enemies." Maya explained. "And as a reward I was turned into a Guardian. We Guardians protect good things in life, like dreams and hope. A few protect kids in general too."

Ernestine started to shed tears. She now felt horrible.

"Maya...I'm so sorry." She sobbed a little. "You were right all along... I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"It's okay." Maya smiled. "I forgive you."

Ernestine, even though she still felt really bad, smiled back as well.

The headmistress then started sobbing.

"You are all real, and I was depriving the kids from believing in you." She sobbed.

"It's okay, not everyone grows up believing in us." North said comfortingly.

"He's right about that, but I still gotta know." Jack flew closer to the headmistress. "Why were you preventing kids from having fun?"

"Because...because back when I was a little girl I was having fun with matches." The headmistress said sadly. "And I ended up setting the whole house on fire. I not only lost my home...I lost my dog as well. We couldn't get her out of the house in time." She started to cry.

Everyone looked at her sympathetically. It was now obvious that she was just depriving kids of fun so that they wouldn't make the same mistake or even a similar mistake.

"Fun isn't a bad thing." Jack said gently. "It's just...you have to know how to have fun safely. Also...sorry about the fire. This one I mean. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted the kids to experience fun for once."

"It's okay." The headmistress started to calm down. "Well...I guess you're right about fun. It looks like I'll have to change my rules and such around here."

All the kids cheered and swarmed her, taking turns hugging her. The headmistress couldn't help but smile.

"Heh, guess my work here is done." Jack smirked.

"What say most of us go home?" Maya said. "It's been a long night."

"Hold on...Maya I...even though you're not human anymore I still would like to see you again." Ernestine admitted. "You see, part of the reason why I was so strict was because...I kinda saw you like a little sister. I was just looking out for you...I guess I just didn't know how to do it right."

"It's okay Ernestine, and you'll see plenty more of me I promise." Maya smiled. "In fact, I think Sandy and I will pay you a little visit after you go back to bed."

Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of which." Ernestine yawned. "I'd better go back to bed now."

The headmistress and kids, also tired, agreed and went back inside. The firemen had stopped the fire in time so it was safe to go back. The kids from the burnt bedroom would have to camp on the floor of other bedrooms for at least the rest of the night, but that was the worst of it.

A little while later, after Ernestine went back to bed, Sandy and Maya visited her as promised. Maya concentrated on her center and a rainbow came out of her hand and hit Ernestine's head. Ernestine started to smile as simple pretty images like flowers appeared above her head. Sandy hit her with dreamsand to make more pretty images appear.

"So that's what my powers do." Maya smiled at her hands. "They strengthen a person's imagination." She then grinned at Sandy. "We make a great team."

Sandy nodded and formed a heart above his head. An infinity symbol then appeared in the middle.

"I'll always love you too." Maya kissed his forehead.


	8. Dream Come True

Time passed. Maya kept in contact with Ernestine but now hung out with Sandy more than ever. The two were falling further in love, until one summer day Sandy decided it was time.

Maya was hanging out with him in his sandcastle, and was gradually growing tired. Mostly because he was gently hitting her with pinches of dreamsand.

He waited until Maya was asleep and then gave her a beautiful dream. He then fell asleep and combined his dream with hers. This song played as they dreamed:

Well, we've come a long long way

And there's no turning back

The road ahead is clear at last

We can search our whole life through

Never knowing what we'll find

But we can make it if we try

'Cause every cloud has a silver lining

Just believe that the sun will shine

Dream on (dream on, dream on)

If you look deep inside your heart

You can reach the highest star

Dream on (dream on, dream on)

We can find our destiny

Be anything we wanna be

If we dream on

We can make a wish come true (you know it's up to you)

We can swim against the tide (Haa aah aah aah...)

If we just let courage be our guide

And I know we'll find a way (Find a way, we're gonna find a way)

If we close our eyes and dream (Hoo ooh ooh ooh...)

Our time will come, just wait and see

We won't give up, gotta keep on trying

A ray of hope gives you wings to fly

Dream on (dream on, dream on)

If you look deep inside your heart

You can reach the highest star

Dream on (dream on, dream on)

We can find our destiny

Be anything we wanna be

If we dream on

Just hold your head up high

And we can touch the sky

We're gonna make it through together

The future's in our hands (Hooo, dooo, baah...Hooo, dooo, baah...)

Taking chances, making plans (Hooo, dooo, baah...Hooo, dooo, baah...)

We'll have everything we need (Hooo ooh ooh...)

If we...

Dream on (dream on, dream on)

If you look deep inside your heart

You can reach the highest star

Dream on (dream on, dream on)

We can find our destiny

Be anything we wanna be

If we dream on (dream on, dream on)

If you look deep inside your heart

You can reach the highest star

Dream on (dream on, dream on)

We can find our destiny

Be anything we wanna be

If we dream on (dream on, dream on)

Dream on...

 _Maya and Sandy's dream selves were enjoying both the song and the land they were in. It was a rainbow land, with rainbow plants and heart shaped flowers. Animals were there too, alicorns, sweet creatures like little bunnies, and birds that sang the tune the song was being played to. Finally they came to a tall rainbow tree near a root beer fountain. There were mugs attached to the fountain, so Maya and Sandy each grabbed one and filled them with root beer. They then sat on a nearby bench and drank. After they were done with their drinks Maya turned to Sandy and smiled._

" _Thank you Sandy, this is the best dream ever." She said._

 _Sandy smiled at her back, and then got off the bench and got down on one knee. He made the image of an engagement ring above his head._

 _Maya just grinned, thinking she was having a repeat of her 'Sandy proposes to her and they have a family' dream._

" _Yes I'll marry you." She said._

 _Sandy raised a finger, telling her to wait. She did and...no wedding. They were still in the same spot._

" _Wait...Sandy are you...are you asking me for real?" Maya looked at him wide eyed._

 _Sandy nodded, blushing._

 _Maya looked as if she was going to cry with happiness._

" _Well, then for real I'll marry you." She said before getting down to hug him._

Sandy then woke up and gently woke Maya up. He showed her the engagement ring a yeti had made for him a while back. It was a diamond on a rainbow band. Maya just smiled and nodded, so he slipped the ring on her finger. Maya then kissed him, for real. He kissed her back, and again sand fireworks exploded into heart shapes above them.

The other Guardians found out and couldn't be happier. Ernestine found out too and was also happy for the couple. So were Jamie and Sophie when they found out. The wedding took place in front of Maya's sandcastle, and North performed the ceremony. Well Man-In-Moon was really the one marrying the two, North was just translating for the humans.

Maya and Sandy's dreams had more than come true.


End file.
